Goop Wars
This movie is in honor of the Goop Fest. Story A Plumber fleet ship is floating in space. On the bridge, Tack and Ahsoka are staring out the window. Then, Commander Cody appears, saluting Tack. Cody: General Tack! General John is here. Tack: He certainly doesn’t waste his time. Bring him up. Cody: Yes sir! (Cody runs off.) Tack: Ahsoka, get Eddy and Lucy up here. Ahsoka: (Slightly flirtatious) Of course, General. (Ahsoka walks off, Tack blushing as he watches her go. Then, Cody returns with John.) Cody: Here you are, sir. John: Thanks, Cody. How have you all been doing with Tack? Cody: He has proven to be as every bit as good as you were as General. John: That’s why I left him in charge. Tack! (John runs over, and the two grasp hands, doing a strong handshake.) How you doing, General? Tack: Better. The incident on Earth with Phantom caused me to rise through the ranks, as Brago himself gave me his recommendations. John: Yeah. Imagine my surprise when I receive orders to assist the “Great General Tack” on a mission. Tack: Yeah, I could do without all that fame and glory. How do you handle it? John: Ignore it and run away from crowds. And of course, do the job that gave me the fame in the first place. (Then, Ahsoka, Lucy and Eddy arrive on the bridge.) Lucy: John! (Lucy runs over, hugging John. Eddy comes over, and he and John fist bump.) Eddy: Glad to see you’re okay. Not that I doubted you or anything. John: Glad to see you guys are alright too. I haven’t seen you since I left to fight Vilgax. And Ahsoka! (Ahsoka is surprised) Thank you for everything. Gwen told me how you helped after I went, uh, mad. Ahsoka: Oh, right. (She seems ashamed and nervous, rubbing her arm. Tack steps in.) Tack: So, John. Are you familiar with the planet Viscosia? John: Yeah, I did some reading on it on the way. It’s the home planet of Goop. Eddy: Polymorph is the correct term. The planet itself is volcanic, with shifting rock crusts with rivers of lava below. The landscape changes constantly. Tack: There’s some sort of rebellion, a civil war going on. Since the Polymorphs joined the Republic during the Clone Wars, for protection, it is our job to assist. I want you, Lucy and Eddy to go down to the planet and handle this rebellion. John: What about you? Why aren’t you going? Tack: The atmosphere is not one I can breathe. That means my powers and abilities won’t help. And they wouldn’t work on Polymorphs anyway. Same with Ahsoka. If there’s anyone that can handle any atmosphere, it’s John Smith. John: Thanks for thinking about me. But, can Lucy go down there? She’s weak to that heat. Lucy: I’ll be fine. We’ve been working on that. Eddy: And when she says we, she means me. Tack: Stop the rebellion, and leave. That’s it. John: Sounds good. Tack: Also, another thing you should know. (John looks confused.) You may be leading it, but officially, I have to put Eddy, my second-in-command is in charge. John: Why? Tack: Your ranking dropped after you, uh, left the Plumbers before. What’s more, you have few allies in the Senate. Even though they don’t have any direct influence, they still could do a bit of damage if they wanted to. John: Ugh. I hate politics. Tack: Me too. But I have to play their games, as they don’t trust me either. John: Why? Lucy: Me. John: Oh. Well, let’s go. This problem won’t solve itself. Lucy: Yes sir. End Scene John, Lucy and Eddy are in skin tight suits, resembling regular Plumber uniforms. They are on Viscosia, making their way towards a village. John: Cool suits. Much nicer than the last gravity countering suits I wore. Eddy: I specifically designed this suit for Lucy. It’s structured to be completely sealed, not allowing heat or cold in, as well as it being flexible to fit any form. Lucy: So I can still use my powers. Watch. (Her hand morphs into a spiked mace, the glove taking the form as well. The hand reverts.) Pretty cool, huh? John: That’s amazing! You’ve outdone yourself here, Eddy. Eddy: Well, it’s my job to keep everyone alive. And that’s what I plan to do. They go over a rock hill, jumping over a crack in the ground. They then see a village, with a battle going on. Green Polymorphs are battling a large number of Polymorphs of varying colors, in what seems to be hand-to hand combat. Eddy: We’re too late! Lucy: We have to drive them off! John: Will theses suits survive their acid attacks? Eddy: Yes. I strengthened them to be resistant to acids and lava. Though I still don’t suggest going for a swim. John: Just making sure. (John activates the Omnitrix, which was on the outside of the suit, and slaps it down.) Goop: Goop! (He looks up, seeing no Anti-Gravity Projector.) No projector? Guess I don’t need it here. The Polymorphs battle is a stalemate, the multi-colored Polymorphs and the green Polymorphs fighting fisticuffs, neither one of them doing any real damage to each other. A young female green Polymorph, her body in an hourglass shape, with the sides of her head resembling bat wings, is knocked to the ground, when a yellow Polymorph stands overhead, morphing his fist into a mallet. He swings it, when a silver Polymorph forms in front of the female green Polymorph, taking the attack. The silver Polymorph knocks the yellow Polymorph back, as Goop comes in and punches the yellow Polymorph, sending it flying. Goop turns towards the silver Polymorph, who recognizes the Omnitrix. Silver Polymorph: A Plumber! You’re finally here! Goop: Who’s on what side? Silver Polymorph: Besides myself, the other color Polymorphs are the enemy. Goop: You guys get that? Eddy: (Over Omnitrix speaker) Got it! Lucy morphs her hand into a mallet, and knocks away several color Polymorphs. Eddy pulls out a blaster, and his eyes glow turquoise. The blaster is taken apart and put back together, as Eddy wields the blaster. The blaster fire hits a lavender Polymorph, and he falls to the ground, injured. Eddy fires more blaster fire, injuring more Polymorphs, and forcing them to retreat. One Polymorph, that is turquoise with a face resembling a skull, was overlooking the battle field, watching Eddy. Turquoise Polymorph: The ability to manipulate technology. He is just what we need. The ground tremors, the rock crust shifting. The color Polymorphs start a retreat, Eddy being separated from the others. Eddy: With this lower gravity, it will be easy to jump over. Along with my rocket boots. (Then, a string of slime flies at him, wrapping around his wrist and hand. The acid slime melts the blaster, as it pulls on Eddy, turning him to see the Turquoise Polymorph, in the form of a giant spider.) Whoa! The turquoise spider pulls the slime in, pulling on Eddy. Eddy activates the rocket boots, and flies into the air. He uses the flames to sever the slime, as he flies off. Goop spots Eddy in the sky, the spider after him. Goop: Eddy! (Goop starts heading in that direction, when he reverts.) John: I’m coming! Eddy is flying off, when the turquoise Polymorph morphs his form into a giant worm, extending his body and wrapping around Eddy. The turquoise Polymorph dives down the crevasse, and John looks down it. The Polymorph and Eddy were gone. John: Eddy! End Scene John and Lucy are inside a hut with the Silver and the female green Polymorph from earlier. The other green Polymorphs are busy repairing the village, and tending to the injured, though they are only minor injuries. Silver Polymorph: Thank you for your assistance, and I’m sorry about your friend. John: No worries. Eddy can handle himself. Now, could you please explain the situation? Silver Polymorph: Very well. I am Danny, and this is Samantha. Samantha: I’ve told you to call me Sam! Danny: Our tale is a simple one of misunderstanding. All Polymorphs were originally green. When our original home world was destroyed, we scoured the galaxy for a new one, and settled here. After some point, the color started to, change. When reproducing, the newborns would morph color, becoming a variety of colors. Our ancestors discriminated against them, and shunned them. They became outcasts, slaves. Green was always the dominant color, so this tradition continued for centuries. They rebel once every few years. Sam: The last civil war was several months ago, during what I think was called the “Clone Wars.” They sided with the side that wasn’t Plumbers, and they helped the rebels to fight. Danny: Plumber assistance helped us drive them off. Joining the Senate afterwards, slavery was completely abolished, and they were allowed to live peacefully. They are still not considered equals amongst the community, however, and the cycle continues. John: Then, how come you are here? I mean. Danny: It is fine. I have done much to build the people’s trust. Even then, I am not considered an equal. Sam: That’s because the others are stupid! (She hugs Danny.) They just don’t see it. There’s no difference between you and us! Danny: And that is the problem. And one that no outsider can ever fix. (Turns to John.) All we ask from you is to defeat the rebel leader. If you do that, then I can continue my attempts to change their thinking, on both sides. John: Wow. That’s a surprising story. Sounds much like Earth history. Danny: It seems that all species encounter some kind of problem like this. John: Yeah. Alright. Lucy, I need you to, Lucy? (He sees that Lucy was looking off to the side, lost in thought. John touches her shoulder, and she looks at him.) You okay? Lucy: Yeah. I’m fine. Just, thinking of my own family. (John nods) John: I need you to stay here in the village, in case they attack again. Lucy: I want to go with you! I want to help Eddy! John: I’ll be faster alone. Besides, these people need you. (Lucy looks conflicted, when Sam grabs her hand.) Sam: Don’t worry. We’ll take good care of you! And have lots of fun! (Lucy smiles, and nods.) Lucy: Alright. Be careful. John: Aren’t I always? End Scene Eddy wakes up in a dome shaped room, which was empty besides for himself. Then, a red female Polymorph appears. Eddy: Who are you? Where am I?! Red Polymorph: I am Ember. And you will remember my name. (She raises her arm, forming a steaming slime ball. She throws it, and Eddy dodges, it exploding as it melts a hole in the wall.) Eddy: Like fireballs. Ember throws several slime balls, Eddy running and dodging, activating his rocket boots, taking to the air. Ember stretches her arm, steaming as it hits one of the boots, causing Eddy to fall to the ground. Ember then stands over him. Ember: Too bad, dipstick. You’ve lost. Voice: How many times have I told you not to play with your prey? (Ember turns, terrified as she sees a large, bulky male Polymorph, who is black with red eyes.) Ember: (Terrified) Master Plasmius! I was just showing him his place. Plasmius: Entrap him. (Ember moves instantly, wrapping around Eddy, leaving only his head free.) Eddy: Ugh. What do you want?! Plasmius: I have been told by my General, Skulker, that you control technology with your mind. Eddy: Please. How can anyone do that? Ember: Liar! (Her body steams, as Eddy screams in pain.) You activated those shoes without problem! Plasmius: Enough! (Ember stops steaming, as Eddy is gasping in pain.) We have other ways to find out if he’s lying. Technus! (A purple Polymorph with a large head then appears in the room.) Technus: You c-c-called, my liege? Plasmius: Access his brain. Technus: Of course. (He starts walking towards Eddy.) To take control of his intellect, and I use the term loosely, is a cinch for me. Technus comes up behind Eddy, and two slime tentacles come out of his head, extending into Eddy’s ears. Eddy screams in pain, his head shifting, trying to get free. The tentacles dig into his brain, and Eddy’s eyes glow turquoise. A wall opens, revealing an automatic door. Technus: It works. Just as I s-s-said it would. Plasmius: Good. Let’s get down to business. (Another wall opens, revealing a large conveyor belt like device. An Anti-Gravity Projector was floating in the center.) Begin the mass production of the Projector. (Eddy’s eyes glow, and the conveyor belt springs to life. It starts to mass produce the Projector.) All the sacrifices that we have had to endure will all come to an end soon. The device only used for travel, and one can being imprisoned for trying to keep, will become our strongest weapon. Now we shall exterminate the green slime! End Scene John is traveling across the rock crust plains, nothing else in sight. John: Sheesh. These guys sure are on the outskirts. Good thing they have Eddy, cause these Polymorphs seem to not have mana. Then, he turns, seeing two light purple Polymorphs charging towards him, firing slime balls. John raises a mana shield to block the attack, and fires a mana blast at the two of them. They are hit, and reform instantly. John: Can’t get caught here. Running is a job for XLR8! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Sludge Blob: Oh, man! Sludge Blob takes a humanoid sludge form, and takes off running. The Polymorphs catch him, swinging their fists. Sludge Blob spins, catching the fists, and throws them to the side. Sludge Blob’s feet start to harden, as then break with each step. A Polymorph throws a slime ball, and Sludge Blob is hit, and knocked down a crevasse. He takes his original slime form, expanding and catching his body between the walls. His body starts to harden, lava being right below him. Sludge Blob’s body almost completely hardens, when he taps the Omnitrix. The Polymorphs look down the crevasse, seeing the lower half of the hardened sludge remains. They look content, and they walk off. Ball Weevil comes out of remains, having hidden in a pocket. Ball Weevil: That, was too close! Time to see how they handle slime. The Polymorphs are walking, when they hear something rolling. They turn, seeing Ball Weevil running on top of a ball of plasma, hitting the Polymorphs, merging them with the plasma ball. The plasma ball becomes green and light purple, as he continues to roll. Ball Weevil continues, and approaches a castle. Ball Weevil: So that’s where Eddy is. (Ball Weevil jumps off the plasma ball, reverting. The plasma ball explodes as it hits the wall, splattering the light purple slime over the area. John walks towards the hole, as the Polymorphs reform.) John: Oh, come on! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Espionage: Espionage! (The Polymorphs charge at him, as Espionage puts his hands together, forming a mana vortex around himself. The Polymorphs get caught, and are spun around at a rapid speed. They scream, as they are sent flying into a wall, knocked out cold.) Whoa. That actually worked. Time to find Eddy. (His eyes glow green with mana, then they revert. Espionage then turns invisible, as the Polymorphs get up, groggy.) End Scene Espionage makes it to a large throne room, where there are about 50 Polymorphs, most of them different colors, with Anti-Gravity Projectors over their heads. Plasmius was at the head of the room, with Skulker the turquoise Polymorph, Technus and Ember who was imprisoning Eddy, behind him. Espionage is on the upper floor, looking down at them. Plasmius: My fellow Polymorphs! Today, it is finally our time! Centuries of discrimination and enslavement have fueled use for this day! Our ancestors have tried and failed for one reason, they have not had the technology to succeed! Today, we have obtained both of these, and we shall eliminate the green slimes! (The Polymorphs cheer, as Skulker moves forward.) Skulker: To battle! Polymorphs: To battle! (Skulker leads the Polymorphs away, as Ember takes Eddy away.) Ember and Eddy are back in the dome cell, as she throws Eddy to the ground. Eddy wakes up, groggy. Eddy: Ugh. Talk about a wet willy. Ember: Too bad for you. Technus made sure that you couldn’t use your powers. Which means that you (Holds her arm out, steaming) are at my mercy. (She throws a slime ball, which is hit by a mana shuriken, causing it to explode. Ember is confused, as Espionage appears, reverting.) Who are you?! John: Your worst nightmare. Tur-bo! (John swings his arm, creating a mana vortex. Ember is caught in it, and is spun at a rapid speed. She screams, as she’s sent flying, crashing into the wall. She moans, as John goes to Eddy, using mana to heal him.) Eddy: John, I’m sorry. John: Don’t be. Eddy: I helped them make Anti-Gravity Projectors. John: No problem. Lucy will be able to tell the others to aim for the Projectors. Why do they need it anyway? Eddy: Because they have an artificial gravity device. They can increase the force of gravity, causing them to go inert, like Goop does on Earth. John: Meaning they’re not going to battle. They are going to massacre them. We have to stop them! Plasmius: You aren’t going anywhere, Plumber! (John and Eddy turn, seeing Plasmius.) Ember, you failed me. Ember: (Recovering) It’s not my fault your stupid guards didn’t stop him! Eep! (Plasmius grabs her by the throat.) I’m sorry! Forgive me master! Plasmius: No need to. This was always the plan. (Plasmius’ arm envelops Ember, and she is consumed. Plasmius’ black body becomes merged with the red slime, forming red lines all over his body.) Now, to eliminate you two. John: Eddy, go. Find the gravity device and destroy it. Eddy: Right. (Eddy runs off, as a door opens for him.) Plasmius: As if you can escape. (Plasmius stretches his arm, as a mana wall forms, the slime colliding with it. Eddy leaves the room, the door closing. Plasmius turns to look at John.) John: Not while I’m here. Since we’re playing with gravity, this is a job for Gravattack. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Goop: Of course I get Goop. Plasmius charges forward, punching at Goop. Goop moves to the side and dodges, when a red arm stretches out of Plasmius’ body, hitting Goop and sending him flying. Goop recovers, to see a barrage of slime balls, black and red, fly at him. Goop stretches his body, to move out of the way. Plasmius then travels across the ground, coming up and grabbing Goop by the throat. Plasmius: You lose. (Plasmius’ arm envelops Goop, and he is consumed. Plasmius’ body then gains several green spots on his body, as his body grows in size.) Now, to join the battlefield, and obtain my power. End Scene Lucy, Danny and Sam are near the edge of the village, when they spot the army of Polymorphs approaching. Sam: The rebels! Danny: Get ready to fight! (The village is scrambling to get ready, Lucy looking at the army. She spots Skulker, as well as the Anti-Gravity Projectors.) Lucy: Something is wrong. They have projectors. (Then, a large wave of gravity envelops the planet, pushing everything down. The Polymorphs all go inert, Lucy being pinned to the ground as well.) Skulker: Go now. Destroy their village, and everything that they cherish! Show them what we have felt for centuries! (The Polymorphs cheer, as they charge towards the village. Then, Lucy stretches her arm, using it like a scythe, hitting the Anti-Gravity Projectors, sending the Polymorphs flying. They turn, seeing Lucy.) How can you stand? Lucy: Please. The gravity on this planet is weaker than what I’m used to. To me, this gravity is comfortable. Skulker: Kill her! Polymorphs charge forward, Lucy repeating her action of stretching her arm. The Polymorphs catch on, dodging the attack. They swarm her, but the closer they get, the easier she sends them flying by hitting the Projectors. She stretches her legs as well, increasing the number of downed Polymorphs. They get up quickly, however, and continue to swarm. Lucy shows no sign of fatigue, and forms a mace hand, starting to destroy the Projectors. The Polymorphs back away, terrified of Lucy’s power. Skulker: What are you afraid of?! It’s just a little girl! (The mace hand stretches out, punching Skulker in the face. His face reforms, as Lucy retracts her arm.) Lucy: Why don’t you prove just how, “little” I am? Skulker groans, but walks forward, ready to fight. Lucy signals Skulker to attack, and Skulker morphs into a rhino like creature, as he charges forward. Lucy jumps out of the way, stretching her arms to wrap around his face. Skulker pulls on his head, pulling Lucy in. He rams her with his slime horn, knocking her back. Lucy: (Stands up) No harm. But the suit causes me to recoil like a solid person. (Skulker charges forward, as she stretches a mallet hand, hitting his face and splattering it. It reforms instantly, as Lucy jumps out of the way.) And he doesn’t have that limit. Hurry up, John. Then, Plasmius appears, his footsteps shaking the ground. Everyone turns to face him. Skulker: (Taking original form) I assume everything is ready. Plasmius: And more. Skulker: Very well. Skulker turns into a large octopus, stretching his tentacles, picking up several of the color Polymorphs. They are all screaming, asking what was going on. Other Polymorphs try to run, but Plasmius stretches six arms, grabbing and absorbing Polymorphs by the handful. He grows in size with each one, then he absorbs the Polymorphs Skulker had captured. Plasmius: You have done well, Skulker. Now, (Plasmius grabs Skulker by the throat, absorbing him. He places his hand on the ground, absorbing all the inert Polymorphs. He grows to about 60 feet, and his slime color turns white.) Now, I can absorb all the life forms, then conquer other planets! Lucy: You really think John Smith will let you get away with it? (Plasmius looks down, seeing Lucy.) Plasmius: Fool. I’ve already absorbed him! (Plasmius then steps on Lucy, and when he lifts his foot, she is out cold.) End Scene John is floating in white slime, as he wakes up, seeing where he was. John: Ew. Am I inside this guy? I expected it to be black like the outside. (Then, a set of eyes open, startling John.) Whoa! Sam: Hi, John! John: Sam? What? (John looks around, seeing about 100 eyes opening, looking at him.) Eyes 1: He betrayed us! Eyes 2: He used us! Eyes 3: He sacrificed his own followers. Eyes 4: He must be stopped! Eyes 1: We won’t accept help from you green ones. Eyes 4: Like we’ll take your help, color. John: Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute. How do you know who is who? (The voices of the eyes chatter, confused.) Isn’t this what you’ve all been fighting for? Equality? Look around. Right now, you are all the same. When light hits an object, the color that is reflected off is the color you appear. But with us all merged together, we are all white, the combination of all colors. You are all equal, you are all the same. The only thing different is your color. Some of you have different, and unique powers, but that is the same with every species. Everyone is different, but similar. And right now, you are one. But Plasmius has trapped us all, taking our freedom, our individuality. Please, Polymorphs of all shapes, sizes and colors, help me defeat him, and free you all! The Polymorphs chatter amongst each other. Then, the slime grabs John, and pushes him upwards. He feels a different slime, a new hand pushing and pulling him up and up, approaching Plasmius’ head. Then, something grabs his legs, pulling him down. He looks down, seeing two eyes. Ember: You think you can stop our master?! You’re insane! Skulker: He will do his part, as it is our job to stop all threats in here. (Then, two more eyes appear, pulling Ember’s and Skulker’s eyes away from John, and he keeps moving up.) Sam: No! Bad lady! Danny: Go John! We’ve got this! John makes it to the top, and tries to break free. However, the slime doesn’t let him through, as he tries to push through. John: Plasmius. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Goop: (Body is white) Goop! (Goop tries to get out, however the slime and gravity keep him down, unable to get all the way out. He struggles, and gets his chest to face upwards out of the slime.) Omnitrix! Create Anti-Gravity Projector! (The Omnitrix glows, and an Anti-Gravity Projector forms, pulling Goop out of Plasmius.) Yes! Now, time to separate the slime. (Goop stretches his arm, grabbing Plasmius’ Anti-Gravity Projector. His acid melts the Projector, and Plasmius’ body collaspes, the slime expanding over the ground. Goop uses his Projector to hover, and slowly lower himself to the ground, as he activates the Omnitrix.) Eddy? You there? The scene shifts to Eddy, who has trapped Technus in a sphere, unable to get out. Eddy is next to a large computer like device. Eddy: In position. Goop: (Over speaker) Destroy it! Eddy: Got it. (Eddy’s eyes glow turquoise, and the entire machine explodes. Eddy takes Technus with him as the castle explodes and collapses.) Goop lands on the ground, his slime slowly turning back to green. The other Polymorphs start reforming, taking a physical form. Danny: You did it. You freed us. Plasmius: You have done nothing! (Plasmius has reformed, his body now white and black.) You have only delayed my plans! Goop: In that case, let’s finish this. Plasmius: Gladly. Plasmius charges forward, swinging his fist at Goop. The fist goes through Goop’s chest, forming a hole which closes, severing the hand. Goop stretches his fist to punch Plasmius, who raises his reformed arm to block it. Goop’s arm wraps around Plasmius’ arm, and the Anti-Gravity Projector moves by, lifting Plasmius over Goop’s head, and Goop slams him into the ground. Plasmius reforms instantly, laughing at Goop. Plasmius: You can’t even harm me! How can you expect to finish me off? Goop: I’ve got an idea. (Goop charges forward, and wraps his body around Plasmius. Plasmius tries to absorb Goop, but Goop jumps, and the two fall down a crevasse.) Skulker reforms, and punches a Polymorph. Ember appears besides him. Skulker: You all think you’re safe?! Well you’re not! We will become stronger, and take out all who resist! Skulker’s body morphs into a T-Rex, roaring at the Polymorphs. Then, Lucy appears, and her body stretches, her suit becoming huge as she stretches to her limit, and comes down onto Skulker and Ember, trapping them in her suited body. Lucy: Oh, be quiet already! (She shrinks down, forcing Skulker to revert to normal, as she is normal size again, though in a sphere form.) Goop and Plasmius struggle as they fall, both of them having returned to their true colors. Plasmius: A hero’s sacrifice, huh? We shall both die together. Goop: Actually, I agree with you on something. This is a great piece of technology. (The Anti-Gravity Projector pulls Goop off of Plasmius, as he flies back up the crevasse. Plasmius stretches his arm to grab Goop, but his body morphs to dodge. Plasmius hits the lava, an air bubble forming, imploding afterwards.) Goop lands back above, reverting. The Polymorphs cheer for him, of all colors, and gather around, congratulating them. End Scene John, Lucy and Eddy are gathered outside the village, with Ember, Skulker and Technus in a sphere prison. All the Polymorphs were there to say goodbye. Sam: Bye guys! Thank you for knocking some sense into these people. Danny: Samantha, you’re being rude. But I agree. We needed someone like you to end all of this. John: And you had said that this couldn't be fixed by an outsider. Now, you have to spread your believes to the rest of the planet. Your battle still continues. Danny: It does. But then again, the good fight always does. John: Which is our time to say goodbye. (The three leave, the village waving back.) Lucy: That was heartwarming, to see all of them put aside their differences aside. John: Something you wish to happen between Plumbers and your species? (Lucy was surprised, but smiles.) Lucy: Yes. I do. Eddy: And we’ll help every step of the way. Now, I am starving! Let’s get out of here and get some food. John: Agreed. Characters *John Spacewalker *Lucy Mann *Eddy *Tack *Ahsoka Tano *Commander Cody *Polymorphs **Danny **Sam Villains *Polymorphs **Plasmius (main villain) (dead) **Skulker **Ember **Technus **Two Light Purple Guards Aliens *Goop (x3) (second time accidental transformation; selected alien was Gravattack) *Sludge Blob (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *Ball Weevil *Espionage Trivia *This movie is in honor of the Goop Fest. **It is also the first John Smith 10 movie, created solely for the event. *All named Polymorphs are named after characters from the show Danny Phantom. *All villain Polymorphs are based off a canon Ben 10 character, mainly the Faction. **Plasmius is based off Malware, being black in color, thinking the rest of his race is inferior to him, and gets stronger the more stuff he absorbs (Malware absobs technology, while Plasmius absorbs Polymorphs.) **Skulker is based off Khyber, with a skull face and heartless personality. His powers also resemble the Nemetrix, as he takes forms similar to Terroranchula, Slamworm, Crabdozer, Vicetopus and Tyrannopede. **Technus is based off Dr. Psychobos, with his signature stutter and catchphrase. He can also control another's powers, similar to how he forced Khyber to whistle in Showdown: Part 1. **Ember is, color wise, based off Rojo. Her personality is similar to Rojo's, but more resembles her namesake. **The two Light Purple Polymorphs are based off Sixsix and Sevenseven. *Canon wise, this movie takes place between His World Part 2 and Black Knight. *This movie, mainly the beginning, explains some events occuring in the Plumbers that wouldn't otherwise be covered for quite some time. **These details are revealed in Vilgax Goes Screech. *It is hinted that Tack and Ahsoka are dating, or at least have crushes on each other. *The Light Purple Polymorphs merging with Ball Weevil's plasma ball foreshadows the effects of Plasmius merging with other Polymorphs. Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Movies Category:Alien Fest Category:Goop Fest Category:Goop Fest 2013 Category:Earth-68: Movies